Pentatonix (Band)
,Mitch,Scott,Kevin e Kirstie.]] I Pentatonix (spesso abbreviato con PTX) sono un gruppo a cappella americano, formato da cinque cantanti provenienti da Arlington, Texas; Scott Hoying, Kirstie Maldonado, Mitch Grassi, Avi Kaplan e Kevin Olusola. La loro musica - per lo più, ma non limitata a, lo stile di musica pop - è costituita da cover di canzoni, a volte in forma di medley, e alcune canzoni originali. La loro musica è definita da un proprio stile di arrangiamento, come ad esempio, una grande presenza di bassi, e una vasta gamma di percussioni vocali, eseguiti, solo con la bocca. Nel 2011 hanno vinto la 3° stagione del talent show americano : "The Sing-Off". Aggiudicandosi $ 200.000 e un contratto discografico. Da allora hanno fatto show, diventati sold out in tutto il mondo. Il loro canale Youtube (ptxofficial) ha superato i 12,001,191 di visualizzazioni, e nel 2014 sono stati anche presenti agli YouTube Rewind. Hanno fatto una cover di Daft Punk, e una di Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, le quali entrambe sono state nominate e hanno vinto i Grammy come Miglior Arrangiamento, Strumentale o A Cappella. A partire dal luglio 2016, il video della cover della canzone " Daft Punk " ha fatto oltre 200 milioni di visualizzazioni su YouTube. Il loro Holiday Album "That's Christmas to Me" del 2014 ha vinto un doppio disco di platino, ed al loro album originale, uscito nel 2015, ha vinto invece l'oro. Storia I Pentatonix hanno iniziato, con la composizione, di : Scott Hoying, Kirstie Maldonado e Mitch Grassi, "Il Trio". I tre andavano insieme alla Martin High School di Arlington, Texas ed erano nei cori e nei gruppi teatrali insieme. Inizialmente hanno realizzato una versione a tre della canzone Telephone di Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce e con essa, sono entrati ad un concorso radiofonico per incontrare il cast di Glee. I tre non ha vinto, però, hanno suscitato l'attenzione intorno alla loro scuola e anche su YouTube dove hanno continuato a cantare delle canzoni sul canale di Scott Hoying. Nel 2011 Hoying ha deciso che voleva partecipare alla terza stagione del talent show The Sing-Off, una trasmissione, dove i cantanti, si sfidano, cantando a cappella. Durante questo tempo sia Kristie che Scott si erano laureati e avevano iniziato a frequentare diverse università, mentre Mitch era ancora all'ultimo anno del liceo Martin. Un membro del college di Hoying che faceva parte di un gruppo a cappella i : SoCal Vocals, gli suggerì di trovare un beat boxer e un bassista vocale da aggiungere al loro trio già formato da tre cantanti di aggiungere al loro sound. Attraverso un amico comune, Hoying incontrato Avriel "Avi" Kaplan, che già aveva la reputazione di essere "un basso incredibile nella zona centrale della California" il trio ha poi trovato Kevin Olusola su YouTube allo stesso tempo, quando uno dei suoi video, dove stava facendo il beatboxing mentre suonava il violoncello. Per il gruppo, l'unica possibilità, di incontrarsi era il giorno prima delle audizioni per The Sing-Off, inoltre Grassi ha saltato addirittura il diploma di scuola superiore per parteciparvi. Hanno fatto pratica sul campo dello show e alla fine hanno vinto lo show nel novembre 2011. Essi dicono di venire influenzati da molti stili musicali come : il pop, il dubstep, l'elecro e l'hip-hop. Ma individualmente tutti hanno stili molto diversi sulla musica che amano, e dicono che questo li aiuta quando devono lavorare sui loro accordi. Post Sing-Off Il loro canale principale di YouTube, PTXofficial, ha raggiunto oltre 11 milioni di abbonati e 1,700,000,000 visite dal suo avvio nel settembre 2011. Il gruppo pubblica spesso video cover essi suonano dal vivo senza modificare i vedeo o usare effetti speciali, hanno collaborato anche con i Fifgenfilms per avere maggiore qualità, professionalità nel registrare i loro video musicali. Spesso attribuiscono il loro continuo successo dopo The Sing-Off alla loro piattaforma di YouTube e al loro fanbase nazionale ed internazionale. Il gruppo ha fatto anche varie livestream. Significato del loro nome Il nome Pentatonix proviene dalla scala musicale usata in tutta la musica, la Scala Pentatonica. La 'x' è stata aggiunta solamente, per rendere il tutto più attraente e "futurista". CD'S PTX Volume 1 - 2012 PTXmas - 2012 PTX,Vol. II - 2013 PTX,Vol. III - 2014 That's Christmas to Me - 2014 Pentatonix - 2015 Un nuovo album di Natale sarebbe dovuto uscire il 21 ottobre 2016, ma nessun'altra informazione utile è stata più rilasciata a tale proposito. Un secondo album originale dovrebbe essere rilasciato nel 2017, ma nessun'altra informazione utile è stata più rilasciata a tale proposito. Link Esterni Sito web ufficiale : PTXoffcial YouTube: PTXvlogs Twitter Facebook Instagram